Maldita Sonserina
by Beatriz Lee
Summary: Irritava o fato dela nunca olhar na minha cara, se não for pelo motivo de detenções ou de quebrar meu coração. Me irrita o fato dela ser tão linda. (Sirius/O.C)


Maldito dia.

Maldita família.

Maldita Sonserina!

Somente esse ultimo item era o suficiente pra me fazer odiá-la. Eu não devia me importar. Mas eu não conseguia evitar, e isso era o que mais me matava.

Minha família – se eu podia chamar aquilo de família – Havia feito um pacto no passado. Meu avô tinha uma divida com o avo de alguém da família dos Addams, e ele fizera o acordo de que seu primeiro neto (no caso eu, já que nasci primeiro que Régulo) se casaria com a primeira neta dele.

Percebeu como isso já era pra dar merda, não é? Ainda mais quando se trata de mim.O único grifinório que é contra todos os princípios (se pode chamar aquilo de principios) da família. Eu simplesmente não suporto a Angel Addams (de anjo só tem nome mesmo).

Sua postura superior me irritava.

Seu olhar frio me irritava.

Suas respostas mal educadas e arrogantes me irritava.

Ela ser a monitora certinha da Sonserina me irritava.

_Não conseguir parar de pensar nela me irritava_.

Irritava o fato dela nunca olhar na minha cara, se não for pelo motivo de detenções ou de quebrar meu coração. Me irrita o fato dela ser tão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão detestável.

Depois daquele jantar em quê minha querida mãe nos apresentou, ela não saia da minha mente. Nunca havia ligado para ela, era somente mais uma sonserina no mundo, que não faria falta se morresse. Mas tudo mudou desde aquela noite em minha casa sombria.

Não conseguia passar por ela nos corredores e não mexer com ela, não aguentava o fato dela me tratar com indiferença mesmo depois de tudo. Não aguentava ver seus olhos inexpressivos mostrarem pra mim um único sentimento: Nojo.

Enquanto James corria atrás de Lily, uma Grifinoriana, Remo de Dorcas, uma Grifinoriana, eu tinha que ir atrás de uma Sonserina.

_Uma Sonserina._ Tem noção do quanto essa frase é estranha?

Eu havia fugido a muito tempo de casa, agora eu tinha 17 anos. Minha mãe meio que me sequestrou de Hogwarts e me levou para aquele bendito jantar e ainda acha que pode me fazer de filho-exemplo, ou mudar quem eu sou.

Que inferno! Régulo é o queridinho da família, o pau mandado. Por que simplesmente não aceitavam o fato que eu não queria mais ser daquela família? Eles já haviam me queimado da tapeçaria dos Black, que diferença eu faria na vida patética deles?

E falando na minha sonserina, lá vinha ela. Com seu uniforme preto, com sua gravata verde e prata, seu distintivo de monitora reluzindo ao por do sol, enquanto olhava fixamente á um ponto a sua frente, sem nem olhar para ninguém, como se ninguém importasse.

Seus cabelos loiros e totalmente lisos estava soltos e atrás da orelha. Seus olhos azuis claro inexpressivos como sempre. Sua postura de 'sou melhor que você' intacta. Sua saia um pouco mais curta que o normal, deixando suas belas pernas branquinhas e definidas de fora.

Não me aguentei. Largando James que tagarelava de Lily, levantei-me sorrindo marotamente e indo em direção á minha sonserina.

- Olá – disse sorrindo enquanto ela me encarava, sua boca se tornara numa fina linha de irritação.

- Saia da minha gente, Black – disse seca – Tenho mais o que fazer, ao contrário de você.

Ri diante de sua postura, não conseguia me aguentar, era tentação demais tentar tirá-la de sua máscara inquebrável.

- Calma ai, Rainha do Gelo – meus apelidos se superam cada vez mais - Só quero um sorriso seu, somente um e nunca mais te encho.

Ela me olhou friamente, como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais patética de sua vida e não merecesse atenção.

- Saia da minha frente, ates que lhe tire os passeios a Hogsmeade, já que as detenções não servem para nada – disse sorrindo irônica. Esse era seu único sorriso.

Ela já estava pegando pesado.

- Você não ousaria...

Ela riu secamente e uma risada curta.

- Oh sim, eu ousaria.- disse assentindo como se eu fosse um bebê – Não teria mais seus preciosos encontros com suas vadiazinhas, não é?

Sorri marotamente.

- Então tudo isso é ciúme do seu noivo? – disse divertidamente, enquanto me encostava na parede e ela tacava a cabeça pra trás, rindo gostosamente.

- Nunca, Black. – disse olhando para mim e desviando de meu corpo, seguindo reto sem nem olhar pra trás. Olhar pra ela de trás era uma ótima visão...

- Almofadinhas, que história é essa de noivo? – perguntou James, assustado.

Tive de explicar toda a situação, desde o jantar até agora.

Não era como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela, longe disso. Só queria provar que não era tão desprezível como ela dizia que era. Ela provaria de Sirius Black e nunca mais largaria. Depois eu sairia fora.

Minha família nunca foi nada pra mim, por que faria diferença agora?

Pontas ficou horrorizado com minha história, pra ele (e pra mim também) somente a presença de sonserinos embrulhavam o estomago, imagine se casar com uma. Ouvindo dele, realmente parecia a coisa mais estranha do mundo, mas diferente do que eu pensava que seria, não me importava nem um pouco com isso.

Eu tinha um plano, um infalível plano. Ela iria ser minha hoje, custe o que custar.

O dia passou se arrastando, cumpri minha detenção com Profª Sprout (não foi culpa minha de uma planta carnívora que estava na minha mão quase devorou uma menininha da Lufa-Lufa) e fui a algumas aulas. Importunei o Seboso, o normal.

Esse era o momento. Minha sonserina iria no banheiro dos monitores, segundo Remo, e eu a esperaria lá, tomando um banho, e ela não resistiria a mim. Nenhuma resistiria.

Quando cheguei, ao contrário do que pensava, ela já estava lá. Nua, se preparando para entrar na banheira. Suas curvas acentuadas e seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque malfeito, sua pele branquinha refletida a luz do luar que vinha da janela. Era uma coisa que eu poderia passar o resto de minha vida vendo, que não em cansaria nunca.

Ela mergulhou na banheira pegou um pouco de água, lavando seu rosto e repetiu o gesto, só que tacando água em volta de seu pescoço, e ela se virou para mim, com seu rosto ainda inexpressivo.

- Parece que tenho um observador– disse, eu já estava sem blusa e calça, meu plano de surpreende-la fora por água abaixo.

Sorri marotamente enquanto me aproximava da banheira me sentando na beirada e colocando somente meus pés lá dentro.

- Posso ser companhia sem ser somente observador – disse malicioso enquanto minha sonserian revirava os olhos azuis e se virava, massageando seus cabelos loiros e molhando-os.

- Por que insiste tanto? – perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio.

Pulei na água, sentindo a água quente e me aproximando, colando seu corpo ao meu, enquanto colocava minhas mãos em sua cintura e sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- Por que eu gosto de você. – sussurrei sem nem me dar conta.

E mesmo assustado, eu sabia que era verdade. Eu estava apaixonado pela sonserina que minha família queria me obrigar a casar, eu estava perdidamente apaixonado pela loira que agora estava em contato com meu corpo. Eu amava pela primeira vez.

Ela estremeceu.

- Eu sei que não – disse, com sua voz falhando enquanto minha mão deslizava por seu corpo – Você não se apaixona, e nunca vai se apaixonar. Isso é somente pressão da sua família.

Ri sensualmente em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava suas coxas.

- Pensa nisso – disse com minha voz rouca em seu ouvido – eu nunca liguei pra minha família, nunca segui suas ordens e fui até queimado de sua tapeçaria – meus braços subiram por sua barriga lisinha – Por que seria diferente agora?

Ela estremeceu novamente e não disse nada, a virei pra mim e olhando em seus olhos, a prensando contra a borda da banheira, beijei o canto de sua boca dizendo:

- Seja minha, sonserina, vamos fugir de tudo. – disse beijando toda a estensão de seu pescoço.

Ela assentiu minimamente e soube que tinha vencido a batalha, minha sonserina seria minha pra sempre, e somente minha.

Se me dissessem que eu, Sirius Black, o único Grifinório da família, maior galinha de Hogwarts, estaria apaixonado por uma sonserina, eu riria até a morte de sua cara. Mas sentindo o doce toque da minha sonserina em minha pele eu tinha certeza que isso era exatamente o que me era predestinado.


End file.
